binturiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dovekin
Dovekin are a race of Beast-kin that live in the Overbright . They consider themselves to be the rulers of the Overbright , though the lands of the Overbright are so vast and scattered that it is impossible for one race to truly have complete dominion. Intelligence is the most highly looked upon trait of any creature, and any creature of intelligence much lower than that of the Dovekin is looked upon poorly. They are an agile race, not likely to be caught in a tight spot. Clever and quick make these creatures uncommon in Binturia. Many of them view themselves as a superior race to others. Even though they view themselves superior, the race is friendly to those who help. For being valuable can make up for the racism. Very protective of their wings and mental state, they do not like being controlled or manipulated in any way. They do however like manipulating others as a way of showing superior intellect. Dovekin prefer earning the trust and friendship of all around them in order to open doors for future advantages. When not in the Overbright, they can sleep in trees or regular beds and try to avoid confrontation. Dovekin operate by observing the situation and manipulating it to the best of their advantage. Anatomy Dovekin have hollow bones in order to help with flying. They give live birth to their children and are born with tiny wings that develop over time. They live to be about 500 years old. They have a very pale complexion, light colored eyes, and their hair is also light colored. The most common features are feathers covering their humanlike ears and a cuff of feathers on their wrists. All Dovekin are white feathered, unless there is a genetic mutation involved. Dovekin reach full maturation at around 50 years old. A Dovekin can begin to fly at around age 20. First they learn to walk, and then begin flying fairly soon after. Geography The Overbright is a vast collection of clouds that almost entirely covers the earth. The occupants involve Giants, Dovekin, and Venti that roam freely. The only way to get there is by entering through the very top of the tallest mountain in Orlisle. There are structures of floating mountains throughout the Overbright called ascending stones among the people. The cities are placed throughout the Overbright, so there is lots of vast empty space that is unused. There are usually temples upon the ascending stones. Culture At the age of 45, a Dovekin must go live on an ascending stone as a rite of passage. They are to hone their magic and skills as well as transcend to a higher spiritual state. They will study there until they are fully matured. During which time the Dovekin must not take flight. This was established in order to ensure they will not leave the temple, as well as to truly appreciate their wings by seeing what it’s like to not use them. There are monks in the temples that are in charge and decide when the Dovekin is ready to leave the temple as a man/woman. Once their time at the temple is over with, the Dovekin must take a leap off of the mountain, and take their first flight after a long time to go back to their home. Once home, the Dovekin can now begin to attract a mate. When a feather falls off of a Dovekin, it is believed to be a part of that Dovekin that is a fault within them, so it is a good thing in their eyes. Someone else wearing their feather is considered to be either respectful, or even an act of romance. When the person wears the feather, it is as if the person is saying they will carry the Dovekins burdens and/or accept the faults within that person. Usually family members carry a feather of each of their relatives, and always one of your mate. Once a Dovekin has found a suitable partner, they will travel far to the temple of love. During the long journey, the two are to always remain in contact with each other. If by chance, contact is broken, it is considered an omen on the relationship and usually they will rethink getting married. When done properly, the long journey will connect the two emotionally and spiritually while proving they will be together forever (thus the symbolic continual contact). Once at the Temple, an elder Dovekin will then give each of them a marriage necklace. There are two parts to the necklace, and when combined a magical glow comes from it. Some say that the glow is their love and the brighter it is then the stronger the love, but all glows are the same. From then on, the two are partners for life. If one of them happens to lose their necklace, then it signifies that the romance is gone with that Dovekin, and is just having a pragmatic relationship with the other, such as an arranged marriage. The two can take the journey again to the temple in order to get new necklaces, these are slightly different ones, but it is like renewing a vow. Most Dovekin are scholars, and aspire to be professors and philosophers among their people. Careers involve teachers, monks, farming, blacksmithing, philosophers, tailor, etc. There are many things a Dovekin can do, since there are many needed positions among a society, but the most respected one is a scholar. There is a very rigorous path one must take to become a respected Professor among the Dovekin. One must shadow a professor for 50 years and then prove their intellect somehow to the council of elders at the school. While intelligence is the most noted trait of a Dovekin, they are a versatile race that is very agile. This makes them excellent strategists and fighters. During wars and battles, the Dovekin use strategy over brute strength. Learning the weaknesses of their foes and using them against the enemy is considered to be the best method of battle. The fewer soldiers lost the better and playing mind games with the opponent works effectively. When it comes to actual fighting, usually outmaneuvering the opponent and being quicker than them is the way Dovekin win a fight. It is unusual to win based upon strength, but some Dovekin are strong. History Dawning of the Dovekin At the beginning of the Dovekin about 2 millennia ago, they lived amongst others in the Fera islands. The Dovekin have always believed themselves to be special and better than the other beast-kin that everyone attributed them to be like. As soon as the king Dimitri was established to rule, he learned that his people were not happy. In order to solve the issue he had sent out groups of Dovekin to find a better place for them all to live away from others. One group had saw a mountain, the tallest mountain in all of Orlisle, and figured they could live at the top. When they got there they had realized it was actually the entrance to the Overbright, a vast and open land above all land. This was the perfect place, it was open, secluded, besides a few races up there, and above everyone else as the Dovekin believed themselves to be. Immediately the Dovekin migrated all to the Overbright, leaving their old home behind. When they had established a small town, Dimitri wanted to expand as soon as possible. He had ordered for the creation of children, because more Dovekin means that they can expand to greater distances and have a more advanced civilization. This was the era of children for the Dovekin, every female was having children in order to expand their civilization. Creation of the Brightstars Dimitri wanted future rule to be perfect, so in order to do so, he had gathered the most powerful casters in all of the land as he could and performed a ritual to create a group called the Brightstars. As a payment for their help, the casters had one stipulation, that the group benefit everyone as well. Due to this condition, the Brightstars remain with the Dovekin, but they were to help all who need it, not just Dovekin. This ritual had created Christopher as well, a Brightstar who was next in line to the throne. Forever on, a Dovekin child of pure heart will become a Brightstar. At the age of 10 a mark is revealed marking the child as a member of the Brightstars, usually they are taken away to be protected and to be raised by the Brightstars properly. This ritual had taken place on the fera islands so the magic proceeded normally. Rule of Christopher Christopher is to this day considered to be the best king of all Dovekin history. This was a time of peace and prosperity for all Dovekin. The Dovekin from the era of children were adults and picked up professions as well as helped to set a foundation for the future. They continued to try to have many children to establish even more Dovekin and to expand. The next king, Alexander, followed in Christopher’s footsteps and continued to prosper, expanding the Dovekin rule even farther in the Overbright. No one to Take the Throne When the next king, Leonardo, took rule, he as well prospered. One day the royal couple had discovered that the Queen was barren and could not give birth to a future King. Ridiculed and ashamed, the king avoided his people as much as he could. The years passed as hope began to slip away for the Dovekin. Then suddenly a Dovekin named Mordin, a powerful dark wizard, had offered his assistance to the king. He said that he could make the Queen fertile again, but at a price. For when magic in the Overbright is used, it must be balanced equally between good and evil. For if a good child was made to take the throne, another horrible one must be created as well. Leonardo had of course taken the offer, since he had no other choice. Thus a ritual was done and the queen had twins, Edward of pure good, and Lorenzo, a corrupt and evil child. The two grew up, and Edward was obviously the more well behaved child, and Lorenzo seemed to be a playful trickster at best. Edward had assumed the throne and Lorenzo did not like that. As Edward ruled, Lorenzo had seen that he was too kind of a king, not punishing hard enough and allowing the Dovekin to interact with underlings (term for the races on earth). Lorenzo believed that he would be better suited for the throne, so he rose up and said it wasn’t fair Edward got the throne since they were twins. Also Lorenzo was an excellent speaker and had rallied enough people for a revolution. The Great Sky War A civil war broke out about 100 years into Edwards rule. One side Edward, and the other Lorenzo. Lorenzo believed that the Dovekin were superior to all races and they should not allow any travel to the earth. While Edward believed they were equals with everyone and that free travel should be allowed. Lorenzo believed that punishment should be more severe for crimes and that stricter rule should be in place to organize everyone. Edward believed that being nicer to the people was more beneficial. Both sides were fairly equal with an equal amount of people. Yet, there was not much battling, for they were all Dovekin and did not want bloodshed. Most of the war involved sneaky backstabbing and propaganda and strategy against the other side. If you ask any Dovekin though, they will say there was plenty of bloodshed and that each side hated each other (due to mob mentality). Treachery The war had raged on for a several decades, some say a century (actually 60 years). Then suddenly most of the Overbright was destroyed! The Binturians had destroyed the Overbright. During the mass confusion, Lorenzo took this opportunity to win this war for good. He had killed Edwards wife and daughter and had framed him for it, saying that he went crazy because of the destruction of the Overbright. The Dovekin were astonished and furious from all of these events. They had almost all taken Lorenzo’s side saying that the underlings will pay and that Edward should be executed for killing his family. Lorenzo had won the civil war, everyone was on his side, it couldn’t have gone better. Edward knew Lorenzo framed him and swore revenge for his family and his country, so he had “committed suicide”, but had actually escaped with some Brightstars to hide and plan for the future. Everyone had come under Lorenzo’s rule now, unified once more. Lorenzo's Evil Rule Lorenzo was a terrifying tyrant. His rule remains to this day. He had restricted all transport between the Overbright and the earth. He began to guard the entrance to the Overbright with soldiers. He began building an army, recruiting soldiers. He used the fury of the Dovekin for the underlings to his advantage in order to do all of this. He began building more pride among the people and convincing the Dovekin more of how they are the superior race. Lorenzo had begun to conduct trials in order to choose his generals and special task force. All Men must participate in the trials, women were not allowed to do so, but could still be in the army. The trials consisted of tests of intellect, strategy, power, and loyalty. If the trials were passed, the person was automatically appointed to a general, and if Lorenzo liked them, then they were also to become one of his special task force. Their main job was to come down to the earth and learn the weaknesses of the underlings, and to strategize the best plan of attack for the future. Mordin, from the previous rule had become the court wizard and became very close to Lorenzo, as if he treated him like his child. The two ruled with an iron fist to this day and continue to strategize and build a proper army for the eventual attack on the underling. Edward and the Brighstars hide away plotting as well in order to take back the Dovekin and protect the underlings. All Brightstars under Lorenzo’s rule were demanded to either join him or be executed. They remain hidden among the people now disrespected and scared of their own identity. Category:Races